


Dr. Herc to the Rescue

by SweetAsLaffyTaffy



Series: Made With Love [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: also the first part, i asked like 4 friends to help, if anyone has punny daycare names hmu, not as long as i wanted it to be, so this should somewhat realistic?, this is entirely fluff, tried to do research about kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsLaffyTaffy/pseuds/SweetAsLaffyTaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the daycare, Hercules thought to himself. Not going to be a very dramatic day, it’s a Wednesday. Nothing bad happens on Wednesdays. That is, until he opened the door to find a crying Angelica and Philip waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Herc to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ma chère](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ma+ch%C3%A8re).



> I have no idea how to sew, nor how to write it. Please bear with me

“Uncle Herc we have a major problem!” Philip reached up to grab Herc’s arm but only managed to reach the hem of his shirt. “Come on we need to help Angie!” Hercules let the kid drag him to where Angelica is. Even he was shocked when he saw the damage. Angelica was hiding behind the doll house with stuffing around her, a ripped cat toy in her arms.

“See? We didn’t know what to do!” Philip tugged on his shirt again, bringing him closer to Angelica. “Hey Angie I got Herc! He can help!”  
Hercules kneels down next to her, moving fluff into a pile so he can sit down. “Angie, can I see your cat?” She nodded, handing it over to him. Sniffling every so often, making Herc wonder if this was a recent accident. Not just something that happened an hour ago.

“Can either of you tell me what happened? Don’t worry either, Dr. Herc is here to the rescue!” He smiled, looking over the toy carefully so he doesn’t damage it more. Angie watched with a worried expression, looking over at Philip every so often for approval.  
Angelica was the first to speak up after making sure her cat wasn’t worse than before.

“We...we were playing with Taylor and and...then I started to twirl around the dollies, but then...then…” she broke into tears, leaning against Hercules for support. He listened silently, keeping a kind face whenever she looked at him.  
Hercules whispers to Philip, very confused. “Taylor? Are they a new kid?”  
Philip shook his head and whispered back, “It’s her toy cat, the ripped one..”  
Philip took this as his cue to finish the story for his sister as she stayed silent.

“The cat got hooked onto the house and it...ripped? We think?” He sat next to his sister, trying to calm her down.

“Well, good news! Dr. Herc can fix this! I have to go get some things but I’ll be right back okay? Philip, can you help me pile up the rest of the fluff?” Herc pats Angie on the head, then gets up to go get his things.  
Herc goes into the employee room where they have the dangerous things, like his sewing needles. Herc rummages through the cabinets looking for thread. Luckily, he has an audience.

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching the kids? Awe, is my break over already?” Maria asked him with feigned sadness. She got up and walked over to him, leaning on the counter.

“Angie and Philip ripped a toy, so I’m fixing it for them. Did someone move my sewing kit?” He face palmed and opened a drawer. “Never mind. Forgot I moved it myself.”

“They already broke something? That’s a new record. I was waiting for something to break. Hardly anything lasts a few months around here.” Maria chuckled. “Oh well, time to go back to work. Gotta play with the little guys.” Hercules left the room shortly after her, going back over to Angie and sitting back down next to her. At a safe distance, safety is key.

“Thanks for cleaning up guys! Taylor should be ready in no time.” He smiled and started to sew, putting the fluff back where it should be. Angie sat there in awe, nudging Philip when Herc needed more fluff, or more thread. By time Herc finished, three other kids have showed up and watched. Hercules handed Taylor back to Angie when he finished.  
“Good as new. Be more careful next time okay?” Angie nodded and hugged Taylor multiple times, hopping around the room. Unknown to anyone that she was crying before. Suddenly, the three kids who showed up ran off and came back with their ripped animals. Hercules smiled and let them sit around him, giving them advice. Wondering if George would allow a sewing class or not for 8 year olds. Just another day at the daycare.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of a headcanon by my smol ball of rage. [2:05 AM] A. Ham [my smol]:Okay but. One of the little kids he's watching is crying because their stuffed animal ripped and he takes it and patches it back up and the kid is just so fascinated as he works and they start calling him Dr. Teacher Herc  
> \----------  
> This is dedicated to the squad and my darling Maria. I love you guys a bunch!!  
> There is going to be at least 2 more chapters, much longer than this too. Yay~


End file.
